Chronique d'un Avenger démuni
by Hlinezy
Summary: Le jour où Clint Barton découvre qu'il existe pire menace qu'une invasion d'extraterrestre à New York : prenez 5 des Avengers ajoutez un rajeunissement inopiné secouez énergiquement, ajoutez un Clint totalement submergé mélangez bien et vous avez votre menace.
1. Jour 1 réunion-sérum-complications

**Alors, comme vous l'aurez certainement remarqué ceci est la première fanfiction que je poste sur :D et en fait c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense ahah !**

**disclaimer : aucun peronnage de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiens, ils appartiennent tous à l'univer Marvel**

**Bonne lecture (j'espère !)**

* * *

Clint Barton baissa les yeux vers sa montre et soupira. 18H20. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en essayant de se remémorer pourquoi il avait accepté de se rendre à la tour Avengers à la demande de Stark. Certes c'était devenu le quartier général des Avengers suite à l'épisode de New York, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter l'invitation. L'ascenseur dans lequel il se trouvait émit un « ding » tout à fait insupportable et la voix de Jarvis résonna tandis que les portes s'ouvraient pour laisser entrer un homme en costume noir dont le badge épinglé sur la boutonnière indiquait qu'il faisait parti du SHIELD. L'agent dévisagea Clint la mine renfrognée et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos. _C'est génial de se sentir admirer pour avoir sauver le monde d'une invasion extraterrestre menée par un Dieu nordique horripilant. _Songea-t-il intérieurement_. _Après avoir ruminé cette pensée quelques instants, Clint revint sur son problème principal, pourquoi Stark l'avait-il fait venir aujourd'hui ? Ça ne le gênait pas particulièrement de se retrouver en présence de tous les Avengers. Non ça il pouvait faire avec. Quand on sauve le monde avec quelques personnes, on a tôt fait de lier des liens amicaux elles. Ce qui le gênait c'était plutôt le fait que Stark ait choisit la seule soirée de libre qu'il avait réussit à se ménager après des siècles de service rendu à l'humanité pour organiser sa réunion de super-séros. L'ascenseur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour laisser descendre l'agent du SHIELD et Clint se retrouva de nouveau seul dans la cabine. _Au moins Stark n'a pas eu l'excellente idée de mettre une de ses __exaspérante musique d'ascenseur,_ pensa-t-il en observant l'indicateur d'étage qui semblait avoir besoin d'encouragement pour avancer. L'ascenseur s'arrêta finalement et produisit son irritant « ding ». Clint attendit que les porte s'ouvrent en chuintant légèrement avant de sortir d'un pas révélant tout l'engouement qu'il avait à participer à ce petit comité.

-Enfin ! Je trouve que vous avez une notion de la ponctualité bien différente de celle du commun des mortels, Barton. S'exclama une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et répondit un vague salut avant de faire le tour de la pièce de son regard aiguisé. Stark se tenait nonchalamment assis dans un des fauteuils entourant une grande table ronde, un des kits mains libres high-tech dont il avait le secret agrafé à l'oreille, il ne s'était pas retourné pour le saluer et n'avait visiblement pas la moindre intention de se lever pour lui proposer de le débarrasser. En face de lui, Steve Rogers assis sur la copie du fauteuil de Stark, leva la main pour lui faire un signe et retourna à la contemplation du centre de la table, Clint répondit par un sourire pincé, _c'est quoi ce concours de celui qui montrera le plus sa joie ?_ Natasha était aussi présente, le regard de Clint s'égara quelques instants sur sa silhouette, debout derrière un des fameux fauteuils elle avait posé ses mains sur le haut du dossier et se tenait souplement immobile devant la table. Elle leva la tête et échangea avec lui un bref regard, un sourire étira ses lèvres et disparut presque aussitôt, il lui répondit par un micro sourire semblable à celui qu'elle venait de faire. Thor apparut sur sa droite, son précieux Mjöllnir à la main, tenant de l'autre main une tasse contenant très probablement du café.

-Clint Barton ! Je vous salue ! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix puissante en l'apercevant.

Clint lui répondit par un signe de tête et s'avança vers la table en cherchant des yeux l'Avengers manquant. Aucune trace de Bruce Banner. _Bon maintenant que tout le monde à bien montré sa joie de me voir est ce qu'on pourrait savoir ce que je fais là ? _

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Clint en se plaçant de façon à ce que Stark puisse dans son incroyable nonchalance daigner le regarder et lui donner quelques explications sur la situation.

Personne ne répondit, Clint, qui n'avait pas vraiment prévu de passer son week-end à chasser l'extraterrestre sentit une pointe d'inquiétude naître en lui.

-Pitié dites moi que Loki ne s'est pas enfuit...

Il sentit Natasha faire un mouvement à sa droite et attendit que Stark lève les yeux. _Allélouia j'existe enfin merci de porter ton attention sur moi __ô__ grand playboy milliardaire philanthrope !_

-Barton, nous avons un léger problème, annonça-t-il comme si Clint n'avait pas pu le juger lui même.

-D'accord, Articula-t-il lentement, et qui est concerné par ce problème ?

-Banner a un problème.

Clint eut la sensation qu'un objet très très lourd lui tombait dans l'estomac. Il avala sa salive et se tourna vers les autres Avengers en quête d'un quelconque indice sur l'état de la situation. A en juger par la mine sombre de ses...collègues, la situation ne devait pas être très glorieuse.

_-_Banner a un problème ou Banner est un problème ? Interrogea Clint.

-Les deux je dirais, en fait sa dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

Stark se passa la main dans les cheveux, retirant son kit main libre et se leva de son fauteuil. Il fit quelques pas et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

-De mon point de vue, son problème est plutôt intéressant et invite à une analyse scientifique poussée du phénomène, mais...(il se tourna vers Natasha et la foudroya du regard comme si elle venait de le priver de son jouet préféré) certaines personnes ne voient pas les choses sous le même angle que moi.

-Stark, le docteur Banner n'est pas un sujet d'expérimentation, nous devons trouver une solution rapidement, avant qu'il n'y ait de possibles complications. Prononça-t-elle avec une lenteur calculée.

-Comme vous venez de le signaler, les complications ne sont que possibles, ce qui par conséquent veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas forcément de complications. De plus il me semble que Banner ait créé une situation particulièrement intéressante qui pourrait nous mener à faire une grande découverte.

-Il faut le sortir de là ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Elle a raison ! Intervint brusquement Rogers, il faut trouver comment faire rentrer la situation dans l'ordre.

-Vous le sérieux on ne vous a rien demandé, ensuite la situation n'est pas si mauvaise que ça et pour finir Natasha voudriez vous bien me faire le plaisir de m'écouter pour une fois, Banner ne court aucun danger pour le moment !

Clint qui venait de suivre l'échange en regardant alternativement Stark et Natasha, nota que le débat n'était pas neuf et que les Avengers devaient se disputer sur le sujet bien avant son arrivée. Il se demanda pendant une seconde si il était soudainement devenu invisible ou si Stark l'avait appelé dans l'unique but qu'il joue le rôle d'un meuble le temps qu'il règle son compte avec Natasha.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Jugea-t-il bon de demander pour s'assurer qu'il n'était ni invisible ni devenu une partie du mobilier.

-Eh bien c'est très simple Banner a trouvé un excellent moyen d'inverser le processus de vieillissement des cellules et de le stopper lorsqu'un certain stade de rajeunissement est atteint. Expliqua Stark.

-Bruce a de nouveau cinq ans et nous devons lui faire retrouver son âge. Indiqua la jeune femme d'une voix réfrigérante.

-Natasha vous n'y êtes pas, nous devons examiner le phénomène pour trouver la cause de se rajeunissement et...

-Tony, pour l'amour du ciel nous devons aider Bruce ! S'écria Natasha.

-Natasha, le ciel n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, ne le mêlez pas à cela. Vous ne vous rendez donc pas compte des progrès que nous pourrions faire faire à la médecine si nous trouvions l'origine du rajeunissement ?

La rousse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

-Ne dites rien ! S'exclama Stark.

-Mais...

-Non !

-Je...

-Taisez vous !

-TONY STARK !

-Oui c'est bien mon nom et maintenant que vous m'avez montré que vous vous en souveniez, je vous somme de...

-Stark arrêtez cela ! Intervint Clint.

Natasha croisa les bras en poussant une exclamation frustrée et Stark reporta son attention sur l'archer.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement, comment Banner est-il revenu à l'âge de cinq ans ?

-C'est très simple, il semblerait que lors d'une de ses expérimentations quotidiennes, Banner ait réussit à mettre au point un sérum de jouvence et il s'avère que ce sérum est efficace.

-Pourquoi a-t-il crée un sérum de jouvence ?

-C'était une erreur. Précisa Stark.

-Ah.

-Arrêtons de tergiverser ! S'exclama Rogers. Chaque minutes qui passe est une minutes de perdue !

-Arrêtez de parler comme si la Terre était en danger !

-Stark je vous jure que si vous continuez comme ça je...

-Vous allez m'assommer avec un de vos gadgets ? Natasha soyons sérieux, je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

-Il me semble que Natasha et Steve ont raison...Annonça Thor

-Oh le Dieu nordique a parlé je m'incline. Railla Stark.

-Je vais m'énerver.

-Ouh la terrible Black Widow va s'énerver, c'est la fin.

-Ça suffit ! S'écria Clint pour mettre fin au débat. Natasha calmez vous et Stark cessez d'être aussi...aussi vous-même...soyez plus humble pour une fois. (l'interpellé ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas l'occasion de placer sa réplique certainement chargée de sarcasmes) Je suis d'accord avec eux, si Banner est actuellement âgé de cinq ans nous devons nous charger de lui redonnez son âge normal avant qu'un problème ne surviennent à l'extérieur.

Clint pointa du pouce la grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur New York sachant très bien que les Avengers avaient compris ce qu'il sous entendait.

-Maintenant j'aimerais que quelqu'un ait l'obligeance de m'indiquer où se trouve le docteur Banner.

-Je capitule, il est dans la pièce d'à côté, c'est l'heure de la sieste. Indiqua Stark d'une voix désintéressée.

Gardant les mains dans les poches il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en faisait signe à Clint de le suivre, Roger se leva et fit le tour de la table pour les rejoindre, Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et, suivit de Thor, s'avança elle aussi vers la porte. Ce que découvrit Clint le laissa sensiblement perplexe. Un petit garçon au cheveux châtains foncé dormait paisiblement dans un immense lit qui devait certainement appartenir à Stark, ses petits points fermés serrant le drap blanc.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas le réveiller, il semblerait qu'il ait toujours des dispositions à perdre ses moyens et se transformer en gigantesque monstre vert. Expliqua-t-il.

-Ça s'est un problème. Assura Clint.

-Il est adorable. s'émerveilla Natasha.

-Votre instinct féminin guimauve est très effrayant Natasha, admit Stark en repoussant la porte pour inviter les Avengers adultes à revenir dans le salon. Entendre quelqu'un capable de vous étrangler avec une nouille chinoise s'extasier à la vue d'un bébé qui dort est extrêmement flippant.

-Trêve de plaisanterie Stark, amenez nous là où s'est produit l'incident, nous devrions certainement trouver une solution. Ordonna Clint en remarquant que Natasha n'était pas d'humeur à rester stoïque devant les attaques sarcastiques de l'inventeur.

Ce dernier sembla sur le point de lancer une nouvelle pique mais se retint de justesse en voyant la main de la jeune femme effleurer sa ceinture pleine de dangereux instruments.

-Suivez-moi c'est au laboratoire.

-Voilà, rien n'a bougé depuis que j'ai découvert que Bruce s'était remis à agiter ses bras frénétiquement en braillant pour avoir un morceau de chocolat.

Natasha haussa un sourcil en regardant Stark. Clint observa le labo, tout avait l'air en ordre, une vague odeur de désinfectant flottait dans l'air, quelques papiers étaient étalés sur le plan de travail, une dizaine de flacons scellés par des petits bouchons de liège étaient alignés sur le carrelage blanc.

-On ne touche pas ! Informa Stark en jetant un regard appuyé à Roger qui venait de tendre la main vers un des flacons. Nous ne savons pas si le produit fait effet lorsqu'il est inhalé ou non, alors ne cassez rien, il serait ennuyeux que nous nous retrouvions tous dans le même état que le pauvre Banner.

Steve retira sa main du plan de travail et la mit sa poche, tandis que Stark s'avançait jusqu'au fond de la pièce, Natasha se glissa dans la salle en prenant garde de ne pas s'approcher du milliardaire et posa les mains sur ses hanches, Thor jeta un coup d'œil vaguement intéressé au flacon et fit la moue.

-C'est à cause d'un de ses breuvages que Bruce Banner s'est retrouvé dans cette état ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est ce que nous allons essayer de déterminer, je vais d'ailleurs procéder à quelques analyse, pour...

-Stark ! Ne recommencez pas !

-Je ne recommence pas ! Protesta-t-il. Bon, je disais que j'allais procéder à quelques analyses pour découvrir quels sont les facteurs de l'expérience. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques heures et nous serons fixés sur l'origine de la mutation, en attendant je propose que nous surveillons l'état du mini Bruce, il pourrait y avoir une évolution, je devrais trouver un moyen de lui rendre son âge normal dans quelques jours au plus.

-Monsieur, Appela la voix de Jarvis. Monsieur Banner est réveillé, il a insisté pour que je lui indique l'endroit où vous vous étiez rendu, il devrait arriver dans le laboratoire quelques instants.

-Ah, voilà qui est fâcheux.

-Est ce que je peux faire mon goûter ? Demanda une petite voix.

Les Avengers se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur le labo et observèrent le petit garçon qui ressemblait au Bruce Banner adulte se frotter l'œil avec son petit poing. Son réveil récent était visible, ses cheveux en bataille étaient parsemés d'épis et la chemise dans laquelle il s'était endormi (qui devait certainement appartenir au docteur Banner adulte à en juger par sa taille) était toute froissée.

-Em...comment dire, Bruce, je n'ai pas vraiment de goûter à te proposer...Annonça Stark.

Il se tortilla près de son mur effaçant brusquement et de manière radicale toute trace de sa nonchalance Starkienne légendaire. Clint étouffa un petit rire et reporta son attention sur le petit Banner qui avait l'air vaguement perturbé par le refus de son hôte.

-M..mais tu m'avais dit qu'après ma sieste je pourrais manger du chocolat...Chouina-t-il.

-J'ai dis ça...tu es sûr que j'ai dis ça ? (Bruce hocha la tête en faisant la moue) Bien sûr que j'ai dit ça. (Stark claqua des mains et sans les décoller l'une de l'autre les tordit donnant l'impression de réfléchir intensément sur la question du goûter de Bruce). Tu ne veux pas retourner faire la sieste ?

-T'as pas de goûter hein...Déduisit Bruce en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nan mon pote j'ai pas de goûter.

-J'suis pas ton pote.

-C'est exact...Bruce, est ce que tu ne voudrais pas remonter te coucher pendant que les grands parlent.

-Stark tu n'es qu'un imbécile tu le sais ça ? Demanda brusquement Natasha avant de se tourner vers le petit Banner. Bruce, si tu veux je peux te trouver un goûter moi, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Stark écarquilla les yeux l'air consterné, Clint devait bien admettre lui aussi que voir Natasha Romanoff, celle qu'on appelait Black Widow employer un ton dégoulinant de gentillesse attendrie était aussi effarant que si Thor s'était mis à danser la polka en sous vêtement dans le laboratoire. Il se jura de ne jamais laisser Thor faire ça si un jour l'idée lui venait.

-Natasha, il n'y a pas de goûter dans la tour, et à moins que vous ne vouliez lui servir un verre de Bourbon, je suis sûr que vous ne trouverez rien à lui faire ingurgiter.

-Stark arrêtez d'être aussi irritant et pour une fois aidez nous sans faire de sarcasme !

-Mlle Romanoff si vous tenez temps à aller chercher un goûter à ce môme vous n'avez qu'à sortir de la tour, il me semble qu'il y a un excellent vendeur de beignets ambulant qui se place à proximité de l'entrée tous les vendredis soirs. Et puis d'abord, depuis quand les enfants goûtent à 19h ?

-Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas vous arracher la tête avant que vous ayez réussit à sauver Manhattan d'une explosion nucléaire !

-Comme vous venez aimablement de le rappeler, j'ai sauvé le monde par conséquent, il serait temps que vous montriez un minimum de respect et que...

-Stark nous avons un problème. Coupa Rogers.

Clint alarmé par le ton du Captain se tourna vers l'entrée du labo. Bruce était en train de faire ce que l'on appelle communément une crise de larme, ses petits sanglots résonnaient dans la pièce et il ne cessait de se frotter les yeux en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Oh non Bruce, ne pleure pas ! S'exclama Natasha, oubliant subitement la dispute en cours pour se précipiter vers le petit garçon en tendant les bras.

-Natasha je ne vous conseille pas. Articula Stark d'une voix calme.

Clint dévisagea le milliardaire, quelque chose le gênait, Stark venait de déconseiller à Natasha de s'approcher du petit garçon en utilisant la voix du scientifique qui vient de découvrir un sujet particulièrement intéressant à observer. _Oula_...

-Natasha, écoutez Stark ! S'exclama-t-il une fraction de seconde trop tard.

Le petit Bruce qui se tenait là quelques instants auparavant s'était transformé en une sorte de mini Hulk, la chemise du docteur Banner adulte semblait être juste à la taille du petit monstre. Natasha qui était arrivée à quelques pas de lui s'arrêta brusquement.

-Ah...donc voilà ce dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure, il semblerait que Bruce Banner junior ait gardé les pouvoirs de Bruce Banner adulte ce qui fait de lui une menace plus ou moins dangereuse. Exposa Stark d'une voix calme.

Le petit Banner poussa un grognement et se mit à courir vers Stark. Il repoussa Natasha qui venait de se mettre en travers de son chemin en prononçant des paroles apaisantes qui visiblement n'avait strictement aucuns effets. Elle perdit l'équilibre et son dos heurta le bord du plan de travail.

-Uh uh...fit Stark en cherchant une issue de secours des yeux. Pourquoi moi ? Se plaignit-il

-Banner contrôlez vous ! S'exclama Rogers en tendant les bras pour tenter de l'interceptez.

Mini Hulk, ne tenant aucunement compte des paroles du soldat attrapa un de ses bras et à l'aide de sa force phénoménale le propulsa par dessus le plan de travail. Trois secondes plus tard, un bruit sourd suivit d'un grognement de douleur indiqua que Rogers venait de revenir sur terre et pas de la plus confortable des manières. Clint se décida à tenter d'arrêter le docteur rajeuni avant qu'il n'atteigne Stark, il se jeta sur lui à la manière d'un footballeur américain, le Hulk miniature qui n'avait tout de même pas la force du Hulk normal tituba sous le poids de l'archer. Un cri de guerre bestial monta de ses cordes vocales lorsqu'il réussit à retrouver l'équilibre.

-Thor aidez moi ! S'écria Clint en se sentant soulevé par le Hulk format de poche.

Le Dieu nordique s'avança vers eux ne sachant que faire tandis que Stark attirait l'attention du petit Hulk pour qu'il se détourne de Clint. Pendant quelques instants le chaos fut total, Hulk jeta Clint en direction de la baie vitrée qui explosa en un million de morceaux de verre et il heurta le mur situé à un mètre de la baie vitrée. Le souffle coupé il glissa jusqu'au sol, aveuglé par une multitude de point noir, il ferma les yeux une seconde et entendit vaguement Stark hurler quelque chose.

Clint ouvrit les yeux en inspirant brutalement et se hissa sur ses coudes. Une pointe de douleur aiguë lui traversa le crâne. _N'accepte plus jamais une invitation de Stark, plus jamais !_

-Tout le monde va bien ? Interrogea-t-il en notant que plus aucun bruit ne résonnait dans la pièce.

Il se releva souplement en entendant un gémissement provenir du laboratoire, s'avançant prudemment il passa par la vitre brisée faisant crisser sous ses pas les bris de verre éparpillés. Un cri aigu retentit et l'archer plissa les yeux avant de se stopper net. Il ouvrit la bouche les yeux écarquillés, les bras ballant avec la vague impression qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter de manger à midi.

-Steve arrêteuh tu me fait mal ! Cria Natasha en repoussant le soldat de ses petites menottes.

-Non...non ce n'est pas possible je rêve...pitié dites moi que c'est un affreux cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre...Souffla Clint en passant la main sur son visage.

Il attendit quelques secondes les yeux fermés et les rouvrit en espérant de toutes ses forces voir Stark lui balancer une réplique ironique bien placée. Pas de Stark. Pas de réplique ironique bien placée. Seulement cinq Avengers assis sur le sol dans des vêtements trop larges pour eux.

-Je savais que j'aurais pas dû me lever ce matin...Nota-t-il.

Natasha poussa un insupportable cri strident et se mit à pleurer en se frottant les yeux et en braillant quelque chose du style « Steve il est méchaaaaaaaaaaant ». Clint resta encore prostré pendant une ou deux minutes et avança vers la petite fille aux cheveux auburn en écartant le petit Steve de sa cible.

-Steve ça suffit un peu de tenue vous êtes un soldat...en fait non, vous n'êtes pas encore un soldat, mais cessez d'embêter Natasha ! Ordonna-t-il à son intention.

Il resserra les pans de la robe que portait la Natacha adulte autour du petit corps de la Natasha enfant et la pris dans ses bras en la secouant un peu pour essayer de la consoler, manœuvre qui se révéla vaine et qui n'eut pour effet que de faire redoubler les sanglots de la petite. Quelqu'un lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et il baissa les yeux pour découvrir un Tony format de poche aux sourcils froncés.

-T'es un idiot ! Annonça-t-il. Il faut pas la s'couer !

Thor atterrit au pied de Clint et posa son Mjöllnir au sol. _Tiens comment se fait-il qu'aucun des vêtements n'ait rétrécit mais que ce fichu marteau soit devenu __plus __petit. _Se demanda l'archer avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait des questions d'autant plus urgentes à régler, comme faire redevenir adulte les potentiels gardiens de la planète avant qu'une catastrophe ne se déclenche par exemple. Un vent de panique secoua les entrailles du seul adulte de la pièce et il se demanda combien de temps il allait tenir avant de se mettre à hurler au secours en pleurant d'une manière indigne d'un agent du SHIELD.

-Je peux avoir mon goûter maintenant ? Demanda la petite voix timide de Bruce qui avait visiblement repris sa forme humaine.

-JARVIIIIIS ! S'écria Clint submergé par la panique.


	2. Jour 1(partie 2) questions-compotes-dodo

**Hello c'est encore moi pour un deuxième chapitre !**

**Tout d'abord, je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plus merci pour vos reviews/favs/follows et merci spécial à Petit Sushi pour son conseil :D, je tiens à préciser que la correction orthographique du premier chapitre (accords pluriel particulièrement) est dû à la merveilleuse Margode (**2336954/Margaux-Margode-La-Dingue**) et je tiens également à préciser que ce chapitre 2 n'a pas été relu par la Déesse de l'orthographe ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura peut-être des fautes d'accords que je n'aurais pas vu u_u et je vous demande pardon voili voilou pour mon petit speech, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise :3**

**disclaimer : rien ne m'appartiens (à part éventuellement les deux agents du SHIELD ahahah !)**

* * *

Avachi dans un des fauteuils entourant la table ronde dans le salon du dernier étage de la tour Avengers (anciennement prénommé tour Stark), Clint Barton se massait la tempe droite avec le majeur et l'index. Pour la deux cent quatre vingt et unième fois il se demanda pourquoi il s'était rendu ici ce soir là et pourquoi il avait fallu que tout se termine si mal. Il ouvrit précautionneusement les paupières et grimaça en gémissant.

-Je déteste cet endroit, se plaignit-il.

Il se leva péniblement et se pencha avec souplesse pour éviter de se faire décapiter par un classeur vide. Steve poussa un cri de guerre strident et se précipita à la poursuite du classeur qu'il venait de projeter à la manière du Roger adulte projetant son bouclier. Clint le regarda passer comme s'il n'était qu'une simple hallucination et poursuivit son chemin. Arrivé à la kitchenette high-tech de Stark, il saisit un verre et attrapa une carafe en cristal contenant un liquide aux reflets ambrés. En supposant qu'il s'agissait d'une carafe d'alcool, il s'en servit un verre et le porta à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante. _Faites que le monde ne s'écroule pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas retrouvé leur forme adulte_.

-Est ce que tu as le droit de boire ça ? Demanda une petite voix à sa gauche.

Il renversa un peu de sa boisson en sursautant et posa son verre avant de baisser les yeux et de dévisager Natasha. Son visage enfantin était l'exact réplique de celui de la Natasha adulte, ses joues étaient cependant plus rondes, ses yeux verts étaient aussi plus grands et semblaient captivés par ce qu'elle voyait (c'est à dire Clint au bord de la crise de nerf en train de boire anxieusement un verre d'alcool non-identifié) et ses petites lèvres pincées avaient creusé deux fossettes sur son visage qui rappelaient à l'archer l'air calculateur que la Natasha adulte prenait lorsqu'elle était en situation critique.

-Oui j'ai le droit de boire ça. Répondit-il finalement.

La petite fille plissa les yeux et Clint détourna le regard pour entrapercevoir avec horreur Thor s'envoler avec son Mjölnir. _Pitié que personne ne meurt !_

-Est ce que tu à le droit de mentir ? Interrogea la petite fille.

Clint leva un sourcil, consterné et reporta son attention sur elle. Les lèvres toujours pincées elle le toisait sévèrement.

-Euh...je n'ai pas menti.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu avais menti, je t'ai demandé si tu avais le droit de mentir. Nota-t-elle avec un air supérieur, comme si elle venait de lui faire remarquer un défaut inavouable.

-Oui j'ai le droit de mentir.

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

-Non tu n'as pas le droit de mentir.

-Mais tu m'as demandé si je...

-Est ce que tu as le droit de sortir d'ici ?

-Je...oui...

-Est ce que j'ai le droit sortir d'ici ?

-D'accord gentille petite Natasha, soupira-t-il en s'accroupissant. Est ce que tu voudrais bien retourner voir tes amis et jouer avec eux pendant que tonton Clint règle l'énorme problème auquel il fait face ?

-Non.

-S'il te plaît ? Tenta-t-il.

Natasha secoua la tête de gauche à droite faisant virevolter ses boucles auburns. _Quelle est donc la formule magique qu'emploient tous les parents du monde pour faire obéir leurs enfants ?_

-Monsieur Barton, il semblerait que les agents du SHIELD soient revenus de la mission petits pots, annonça la voix de Jarvis le sauvant d'une nouvelle slave de questions.

-Oh mon dieu merci ! S'exclama Clint en levant la tête. Jarvis dites leur de patienter s'il vous plaît.

-Bien monsieur.

-Est ce que c'est normal que tu parles au mur ?

-Oui c'est normal reste ici je reviens dans quelques secondes.

Clint se leva et rejoignit l'ascenseur en quelques enjambées.

-Est ce que c'est normal que les mur ils parlent ? Cria Natasha.

-Oui c'est normal ! Lui répondit-il d'une voix forte sans se retourner.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, le faible bourdonnement électrique que produisait la cabine lui semblait être le plus beau son qu'il eut jamais entendu comparé au vacarme qui régnait dans la pièce qu'il venait de fuir. Il s'adossa sur le miroir face aux portes et s'autorisa une minute de répits. Il comprenait à présent ce que devait ressentir tous les pères de famille et se demandait s'il voudrait un jour entendre de nouveau parler d'enfants lorsque ces petits monstres (et le terme n'était PAS un euphémisme) auraient reprit leur âge normal, pendant quelques instants il se sentit prêt à formuler l'affreuse hypothèse qui aurait détruit toute espoir de survie pour lui, à savoir, que les Avengers ne retrouveraient jamais leur âge normal mais il préféra museler sa pensée et se concentrer sur l'indicateur d'étage qui venait d'ailleurs de s'arrêter. Il sortit de la cabine et repéra immédiatement les deux agents du SHIELD qu'il avait envoyé en mission, c_omment ne pas remarquer deux mecs en costume noir chargés de poches en plastiques tout__es__ droit sorties du super-marché, au milieu d'un couloir ou même la peinture des murs semble high-tech_ songea-t-il. Il s'approcha des deux agents dont un, le dépassant d'une quinzaine de centimètres se balançait nerveusement sur ses jambes.

-Vous avez tout ce que je vous ai demandé ?

Le deuxième agent, nettement plus petit, trapu, les jambes arqués le toisa d'un air sombre et hocha la tête en donnant l'impression qu'il tenait entre ses mains le sort de l'humanité, ce qui en fait était peut-être le cas si on considérait le sort de l'humanité comme une dizaine de compotes pomme-fraise et quelques plaques de chocolat. Il y eut un vague silence gêné durant lequel Clint dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire devant le comique de la situation et l'agent lui tendit les poches, imité par son collègue.

-Et pour le rapport ? Demanda le trapu.

Clint retint in extremis un soupir las. Pour les agents du SHIELD et les hommes vêtus de costumes noirs avec un badge épinglé sur la veste en général, ne pas rendre le rapport à temps équivalait à causer la disparition de toute trace de vie sur Terre. _Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir ce genre de paperasse à remplir, j'ai déjà assez à m'occuper avec la transformation des Avengers..._ nota-t-il intérieurement.

-Pas de rapport.

-Comment ça pas de rapport ? Et si Fury...

-Pas de rapport, répéta-t-il brutalement.

En à peine une seconde Clint venait de passer en alerte maximale. Depuis qu'il avait aperçut les cinq Agengers assis dans le laboratoire dans des vêtements trop grands pour eux et avec pour seule préoccupation l'heure du goûter, il avait cru que rien dans sa vie ne pourrait jamais être pire que cet instant. Il venait de découvrir qu'il avait tort et avait la sensation de s'être prit un sceau d'eau glacée sur le visage. _Si Fury apprend ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ici, je vais avoir un problème plus grave que cinq __petits __démons censés être les gardiens de la planète_. L'agent fini par hausser les épaules et lui et son collègue tournèrent les talons, laissant Clint seul avec les bras chargés de poches en plastiques lui sciant douloureusement la peau et deux énormes problèmes à gérer. _Comment est ce que je vais me sortir de cette..._

-Monsieur Barton, il semblerait que monsieur Roger ait déclaré la guerre à monsieur Stark. Indiqua Jarvis.

-Ah c'est pas vrai ! S'écria l'archer en se précipitant vers l'ascenseur d'une démarche rendue bancale par les poches qu'il tenait. Ils ne vont pas me laisser une seconde de répit !

Entravé par ce qu'il portait il mit quelques minutes à tenter d'atteindre les boutons commandants les portes, avant de perdre patience et d'ordonner à Jarvis de les ouvrir.

Le chaos qui régnait au dernier étage dépassait toutes les pires craintes de Clint. Bouche bée il entendit l'ascenseur se refermer derrière lui avec son « ding » caractéristique et les poches glissèrent lentement de ses bras pour aller s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Une boîte de pâtes à la bolognaise en conserve s'éloigna en roulant paresseusement sur le sol, un ballon en plastique rebondit sur le sol et quelques pots de compotes pomme-fraise s'effondrèrent les uns sur les autres tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux. La pièce résonnait de cris et de hurlement en tout genre. Le niveau de décibel devait être à peu près aussi élevé que si une armée de guerriers maoris s'était mis à hurler dans le salon.

_Note pour plus tard : ne jamais laisser __des__ super-héros de l'âge de cinq ans sans aucune surveillance dans la même pièce._

Un stylo vint se planter dans le mur à la droite de Clint et il revint brusquement à la réalité.

-Tony tu lâche les cheveux de Natasha, Thor tu pose ton marteau et Steve tu remets ce fauteuil à sa place EXECUTION ! Explosa-t-il.

Le vacarme produit par les quatre Avengers cessa immédiatement, ils se tournèrent vers lui bouche bée, la mine déconfite. _Au moins j'ai réussi à les faire taire. _Steve posa son projectile l'air penaud tandis que Thor serrait jalousement son marteau contre lui, défiant Clint du regard. Tony s'écarta de Natasha et cette dernière tomba sur les fesses et se frotta les yeux en sanglotant silencieusement. L'archer les toisa sévèrement et nota qu'il manquait un Avengers à l'appel.

-Où est Bruce, interrogea-t-il méfiant.

Les yeux baissés, Steve pointa du doigt un coin de la pièce et Clint vit avec soulagement que le cinquième enfant ne s'était pas transformé une nouvelle fois en mini Hulk. Il observait ses camarades de loin avec un calme exemplaire, donnant l'impression d'être un scientifique assistant à une expérience inintéressante. Quand le regard de Clint se posa sur lui il lui fit un petit signe de la main en lui offrant un sourire sage.

-Très bien, maintenant tout le monde se met en ligne devant moi, toi aussi Bruce s'il te plaît.

Il se pencha pour ramasser les paquets de céréales, les compotes et autres boîtes de bonbons qui s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol suite à leur chute. Lorsqu'il se releva il remarqua avec satisfaction que les cinq enfants avaient obtempéré sagement et attendaient ses ordres.

-Tout le monde m'écoute, je vous ai apporté des vêtements à votre taille et de quoi grignoter mais avant d'enfiler vos vêtements et de manger je tiens à vous dire quelques mots (il fit une pause et prit le temps de regarder un à un les enfants qui se trouvaient devant lui) Steve, Tony, Thor, Natasha, je ne suis pas fier de vous et surtout je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les cinq minutes où je me suis absenté.

-C'est Steve qui a commencé ! Cria Thor en le pointant du doigt.

-C'est faux ! Steve il est gentil ! Répliqua Natasha de sa petite voix aiguë.

Ce fut certainement l'élément déclencheur de la vague de cris, de protestations et de menaces verbales qui s'ensuivit et dont Clint ne réussit à saisir que quelques phrases isolées et quelques répliques sarcastiques dans le cas du mini Stark.

-Tout est de ma faute je suis désolé, répétait Steve inlassablement.

-Ça suffit ! Ordonna Clint d'une voix sèche.

Le silence se fit brutalement comme si l'archer avait appuyé sur un bouton magique qui coupait les ondes sonores émises par les minis Avengers.

-Bon, étant donné que vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer calmement ce qu'il s'est passé, vous allez aller vous changer et ensuite vous vous assiérez tous et vous réfléchirez au désordre que vous avez mis en attendant que je décide si vous avez compris pourquoi je suis fâché.

Clint, vautré dans un des fauteuil entourant la table ronde, avec l'impression d'être un être surpuissant qui vient d'assouvir une population particulièrement rebelle, contempla les cinq enfants, chacun assis sur un des fauteuils en cuir noir (il ne put s'empêche de noter que Tony, Steve et Natasha s'était appropriés les mêmes fauteuils sur lesquels ils étaient assis ou appuyés quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'ils avaient encore leur âge adulte). Tony qui portait à présent un jean serré et un T-shirt AC/DC lui lançait régulièrement des regards alternativement supérieur et méprisant qui laissait l'archer de marbre (il avait déjà vécu assez de temps avec la version adulte de Stark pour ne pas être atteint par la version de poche, en comparaison le Tony de cinq ans semblait aussi gentil et attachant qu'un adorable chaton). Thor était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un T-shirt blanc et faisait tourner le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis sans quitter son précieux Mjölnir des yeux. Steve qui en signe de rédemption avait aidé Clint à remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce enroulait et déroulait l'ourlet de son sweat shirt représentant le drapeau américain et Natasha, assise dans le fauteuil opposé à celui de Tony avait remonté ses genoux sous son menton et les avait entouré de ses bras. Elle portait un pantalon noir et une tunique grise et regardait Tony avec méfiance. Bruce quant à lui balançait ses jambes dans le vide en regardant fixement Tony.

Tous les cinq semblaient épuisés et l'archer se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir réussit à mettre fin aussi facilement au désordre. Son autorité avait réussit à stopper cinq redoutables minis Avengers en pleine guerre ce qui revenait à sauver le monde d'une menace extraterrestre en quelque sorte. _Il doit bien exister un médaille d'honneur pour ça ? _Du regard, il fit une deuxième fois le tour de la table. Un silence grésillant emplissait la pièce aussi sûrement que l'eau d'un bocal à poisson, après le capharnaüm qu'il avait réussi à faire cesser, l'absence de mouvements et de hurlements semblaient aussi assourdissant que le son d'une corne de brume.

-Bon allez vous êtes tous dé-puni. Annonça-t-il résigné.

Thor sauta de son siège en criant de joie et en balançant ses bras en l'air dans une pose victorieuse. _Mon dieu mais qu'ai je fait ? _Regretta l'Avengers descendit de son siège avec une nonchalance qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle du Stark adulte pendant que Clint posait sa main sur son visage avec lassitude.

-Est ce que tu es fatigué ? Demanda la petite voix de Natasha.

_Je veux mourir._

-Oui je suis fatigué. Soupira-t-il sans oser retirer la main de son visage.

-On a qu'à faire une cabane ! Cria la voix de Steve quelque part à sa droite.

Il sentit Natasha escalader le fauteuil et serrer ses petits bras autour de son torse, il retira sa main surpris et observa l'expression déterminée de la petite rousse, ses yeux émeraudes glacés le dévisageant attentivement.

-Et maintenant tu es toujours fatigué ?

Clint ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la sollicitude de Natasha.

-Non ça va mieux maintenant. Répondit-il.

Le visage de la petite fille s'illumina d'un immense sourire satisfait qui creusa deux petites fossettes sur ses joues. Quelques instants plus tard elle bailla en fermant les yeux, le sourire de Clint s'agrandit et il toucha le petit nez de Natasha.

-Et tu es fatiguée toi ?

-Non ! Répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il à haute voix en tournant son poignet gauche pour regarder l'heure.

-22 heure 48 minutes et 19 secondes, monsieur. Répondit Jarvis.

Clint se redressa brusquement en faisant asseoir Natasha sur ses genoux, elle lâcha un petit « oh » surpris et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Si vous voulez organiser un dortoir je vous suggère d'utiliser les canapés du petit salon et le lit de monsieur Stark. Conseilla Jarvis anticipant la question de l'archer.

-Merci Jarvis.

Clint se leva en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras et s'avança vers la cabane construite par les garçons, cabane qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un bunker de fauteuil qu'à une inoffensive construction enfantine.

-Tout le monde au lit ! Annonça-t-il

Steve surgit d'un des fauteuils et se posta devant lui en un semblant de garde à vous, ses cheveux châtains clair à la limite du blond, non plus plus soigneusement peignés comme ceux du Roger adulte mais complètement décoiffés suite à la rude bataille qu'il venait de mener.

-Au dodo ! Tony, Thor, Bruce !

-Non ! Crièrent les deux premiers du fin fond de leur bunker.

Clint leva les yeux aux ciel et jeta un coup d'œil à Natasha qui venait visiblement de s'endormir sur son épaule, il se tourna vers Steve et lui demanda d'aller dans le petit salon qui se trouvait être la suite privée de Tony Stark. _T__our Avengers, tour Avengers, Stark peu__t__ bien dire ce qu'il veut mais ça ressemble plutôt au prototype numéro 2 de la tour Stark ! _Pensa-t-il en déposant précautionneusement Natasaha dans le grand lit de Stark, il la couvrit et la regarda se blottir dans la couverture avant de faire asseoir Steve de l'autre côté du lit en lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Le petit garçon hocha la tête et se glissa à son tour sous la couverture. Clint quitta la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le bunker où se terraient encore les trois autres Avengers.

-Thor, Tony, Bruce ça suffit sortez! (il fit une pause pour leur laisser le temps de répondre) Si vous ne sortez pas je viens vous chercher et demain vous n'aurez pas le droit de prendre de goûter (il entendit un cri de protestation). Dépêchez vous de sortir en silence, ajouta-t-il.

Tony rapidement suivit de Thor sortirent de la cabane la mine boudeuse.

-Et Bruce ?

-Il dort, indiqua Thor comme si c'était une honte.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel une seconde fois et entreprit de déplacer quelques fauteuils pour pouvoir atteindre le mini Bruce Banner qui dormait recroquevillé sur le sol, il ouvrit les yeux quelques instants lorsque l'archer le saisit par les aisselles pour le hisser hors de sa cachette et les referma lorsqu'il se retrouva dans ses bras.

Quelques instants plus tard il déposa Bruce à la droite de Steve et tira doucement la couverture sur lui. Par chance le « petit » salon comportait deux canapés ce qui permettait à Clint de séparer Tony et Thor du reste de la bande, il les installa sur le premier canapé et vint les recouvrir d'une couverture semblable à celle dans laquelle dormait leur trois camarades et s'effondra dans le deuxième canapé. S'il avait du faire un classement des pires journées qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant, il aurait placé celle ci en première position et de loin. _A côté de ça l'épisode de New York c'était des vacances à __Disney-land__ ! _

L'intensité des lumières qui éclairaient la pièce baissa doucement jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement et il remercia intérieurement Stark d'avoir inventé Jarvis. Steve gigota dans son sommeil attirant le regard percent de l'archer sur lui, il se tourna à gauche, puis à droite avant de s'allonger sur le dos et d'écarter les bras de façon à prendre deux fois plus de place que Natasha et Bruce réunit. Clint souffla amusé et ferma les paupières. _Avec un peu de chance ils auront retrouvé leur âge adulte demain. _Espéra-t-il en sombrant dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves plus atroces les uns que les autres où il se trouvait être le seul adulte dans un monde de gamin de cinq ans qui couraient dans tous les sens en rugissant et construisant des immeubles en fauteuil.

* * *

**prochain chapitre very soon :3**

**beusous de Hlin :D**


	3. jour 2 (partie 1) papier toilettes-cache

**Hello :D voici le troisième chapitre et comme je suis à peu près sur que le titre ne logera pas en entier je vous le donne ici : "jour 2 (partie 1) papier toilettes-cache cache-pâtes bolo"**

**disclaimer : toujours le même :D**

**Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui laisse des reviews (clin d'oeil au Dieu tout puissant Petit Sushi ;D) qui mettent mon histoire en favs (vous êtes chouw) et à ceux qui follow :D ! **

**dernière petite note, dans le premier chapitre la phrase "Banner a un problème ou Banner est un problème ?" est tirée du film d'animation les Indestructibles (c'est Violette qui dit "Papa a un problème ou papa est un problème ?") et pour la petite histoire j'ai même pas remarqué que j'avais repris une phrase des Indestructibles au début et c'est après avoir vu un gif sur tumblr que j'ai tilté (voilà c'était laminutemavie) **

**bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Un rayon de soleil effleura la joue de Clint le sortant doucement de son sommeil. Les yeux fermés il s'étira en chassant les traces d'un mauvais rêve et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit sa jambe glisser sur le rebord du lit et tomber dans le vide. Pourquoi sa jambe tombait-elle dans le vide ? Il se tortilla sur la gauche pour se remettre au centre de son lit et se cogna contre une paroi moelleuse en grognant. _Mais qu'est ce que... ? _Son sang se glaça et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il n'était pas dans son lit mais dans un canapé en cuir de luxe dans la tour Avengers. _Non pitié._ Dans la nuit sa couverture était tombée et gisait à présent en un petit tas informe sur le sol de l'immense « petit » salon (alias les appartements privé de Stark).

Sans se lever il tendit la main pour la saisir et la ramena sur lui. Il observa le plafond de la pièce pour éviter de regarder sa montre. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une poignée de minutes et redoutait d'avoir à affronter la dure réalité de la situation. Les vêtements qu'il portait la veille, un jean noir serré et un blazer bleu marine par dessus un T-shirt blanc étaient froissés ce qui lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas prévu de vêtements de rechange (et d'ailleurs pourquoi aurait-il eut à prévoir des vêtements de rechange, à la base il s'était juste rendu à une réunion de super-héros...réunion qui avait certes mal tournée...). Il bailla longuement, se frotta les yeux et referma les paupières. Un silence reposant, à peine perturbé par quelques bruits de respirations régnait dans la pièce. À en croire ses oreilles, les petits Avengers ne s'étaient pas encore éveillés ce qui allait lui permettre d'attendre quelques temps avant de se lever. _C'est presque comme si j'étais chez moi, sauf que je ne suis pas chez moi et que cinq menaces vivantes dorment à à peine six mètre__s__ de _moi, récapitula-t-il intérieurement.

Un petit claquement retentit faiblement et Clint eut l'image nette d'un petit enfant qui saute à pied joint sur le carrelage. N'osant plus faire un geste il évalua les risques qu'il courait à ouvrir les paupières. Il fit un rapide calcul de la situation, s'il se fiait à son ouïe, une des cinq terreurs venait de se réveiller et se dirigeait inexorablement vers lui. _Fai__s__ le mort_, fut le premier résultat de son calcul immédiatement suivit par _n'ouvre surtout pas les paupières. _Les bruits de pas cessèrent lorsqu'il furent le plus proche possible de lui et une petite main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua timidement. _Je vais avoir besoin de café._ Sans bouger il attendit que le petit Avengers qui s'était réveillé cesse de le secouer.

-Cliiiiiint. Murmura la petite voix pressante de Steve.

_ De beaucoup de café._ Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le visage du mini soldat. Steve le regardait avec un à la fois angoissé et concentré, Clint poussa un soupir résigné.

-Quoi ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, annonça le petit blond à voix basse.

-Ah.

Devant l'urgence de la situation Clint rejeta la couverture qu'il avait ramassé quelques minutes plus tôt et se redressa. Steve lui tendit la main en lui jetant un regard appuyé et l'archer mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il devait faire. Il saisit la menotte de Steve qui paraissait incroyablement petite par rapport à la sienne et le guida jusqu'aux toilettes (de luxe) qui se situaient derrière un panneau coulissant jouxtant celui de la salle de bain, il alluma la lumière et laissa Steve entrer après lui avoir assuré qu'il ne le laisserai pas tout seul et que non, les toilettes n'aspiraient pas les fesses des enfants. Il referma à moitié le panneau et lui tourna le dos de façon à ce que Steve puisse voir qu'il tenait sa promesse de ne pas s'éloigner.

De son poste il avait le loisir d'observer les quatre autres Avengers paisiblement assoupis. Il nota avec intérêt que lorsqu'elles avait les yeux fermés et la respiration lente les minis-terreurs avaient l'air nettement plus mignonnes que lorsqu'elles ne dormaient pas. Natasha et Bruce, chacun à un bout du grand lit n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup bougé durant la nuit. Bruce avait placé son pouce dans sa bouche et se caressait lentement l'arête du nez avec l'index, Natasha quant à elle tortillait une mèche de ses cheveux roux entre ses doigts. Thor et Tony toujours allongé sur le canapé avaient adopté des postures burlesques. Thor avait le côté gauche du visage collé contre le cuir du canapé, il devait s'être endormis sur le ventre et finalement s'était retrouvé à former une petite pyramide dont le sommet n'était autre que son postérieur ; tandis que Tony dans une parfaite imitation de l'étoile de mer, le côté droit du corps dans le vide et la bouche grande ouverte respirait bruyamment en bavant légèrement. _Si seulement ils pouvaient continuer à dormir comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient retrouver leur âge normal._

-J'ai finiiiiiiiiii, chuchota Steve.

-C'est très bien, ça veut dire que tu peux sortir, répondit l'archer sans bouger.

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

-Parce que je peux pas.

-Comment ça « tu ne peux pas » ?

-Je ne peux pas parce que je ne suis pas essuyé, justifia le petit garçon comme s'il annonçait une évidence.

Clint eut l'impression d'avaler un litre de ciment en une seule gorgée et se dit qu'il aurait réellement préféré avaler un litre de ciment plutôt que de faire ce qu'il avait compris qu'il devait faire. _Qu'ai je donc fait pour mériter ça ? _

L'épisode du papier toilette achevé, Steve et Clint s'étaient assis à la table ronde, l'archer avait déniché dans les poches que lui avaient apporté les deux agents quelques bols en plastique (les agents avaient pris l'excellente initiative de choisir des bols à l'effigie des Avengers adultes et Clint commençait à envisager sérieusement d'utiliser une de ses flèches acérées pour les punir de cette tentative d'humour passable). Steve mâchonnait joyeusement ses céréales dans le bol Captain America qu'il avait choisi, les yeux fixés sur l'immense écran originellement installé pour les réunions et que Jarvis avait connecté au réseaux satellite de New York pour qu'il diffuse des dessins animés à la demande spéciale de Steve.

Steve explosa de rire en regardant avidement un personnage jaune et carré qui ressemblait vaguement à une éponge retourner un steak sur un grill. L'archer plissa les yeux en essayant de saisir le gag mais sa tentative pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle ne fut pas concluante et il reporta son attention sur Steve pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas possédé. Ses iris avaient leur couleur normale, l'influence du Tesseract pouvait donc être mise hors de cause, cependant Steve continuait à rire absorbé par cette éponge jaune qui à présent parlait à une sorte de...d'écureuil ?...avec un bocal à poisson enfoncé sur la tête ? _C'est sérieux ? Un écureuil qui parle sous l'eau avec un bocal à poisson sur la tête ?_

L'adulte se leva de sa chaise et attrapa la boîte de céréales pour l'éloigner du mini super soldat qui s'était déjà servit deux fois. Sa manœuvre passa inaperçu et il se félicita d'être un espion surentraîné capable d'empêcher les boîtes de céréales de nuire à l'humanité. Poursuivant sa route il contourna la table et s'approcha de la porte reliant la chambre à la salle de réunion pour évaluer la situation du côté des dormeurs. Bruce tourna la tête vers lui et fit un petit signe de la main, Clint sourit et lui répondit avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Pendant que le petit Banner obtempérait il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 7H35. Il haussa les épaules, il avait donc dormi plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait, l'heure ne différait pas de celle à laquelle il avait l'habitude de se lever le matin et ne sachant pas à quelle heure les enfants normaux se réveillaient, il partit du principe que cette heure était parfaitement normale.

-Bonjour, le salua Bruce en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Coucou, tu as bien dormi ?

-Mmh mmh, répondit-il affirmativement.

-Tu veux manger ton petit déjeuner ? Demanda Clint.

-Oui s'il te plaît.

Il s'approchèrent tous les deux de la table ronde et Steve adressa un joyeux « salut » à Bruce qui lui répondit sur le même ton enjoué avant de tendre la main vers un des bols alignés sur la table (bol qui s'avérait être à l'effigie de Hulk). Clint lui tendit la boîte qu'il avait discrètement confisqué à Steve. Le générique de fin du dessin animé que regardait le petit garçon débuta et Bruce jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, lorsque le nouvel épisode commença il se retrouva immédiatement captivé à l'instar du mini soldat.

Le pouvoir de ce dessin animé dépassait la compréhension de l'archer, étant petit il n'avait pas eu le loisir de regarder ce genre d'émission, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu l'occasion de regarder la télévision tout court et jugeait à présent que ce n'était pas une grande perte pour lui d'avoir évité de se faire laver le cerveau par une éponge jaune et un écureuil avec un bocal sur la tête. Maintenant accompagnés d'une étoile de mer rose en caleçon, les trois personnages semblaient avoir pris le contrôle de deux des plus grand super-héros de ce monde (certes ces super-héros étaient actuellement âgé d'approximativement cinq ans mais il n'en restait pas moins des super-héros).

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Tony fit irruption dans la salle à manger les cheveux en bataille et vint s'asseoir près de ses camarades en articulant un vague bonjour, il tendit la main vers un bol qui s'avéra être à l'effigie d'Iron Man (surprise!) et se concentra sur son petit déjeuner avec l'exact réplique de l'expression contrarié préférée du Stark adulte figée sur le visage.

Lorsque tous les Avengers furent réunis dans la pièce, Clint promena son regard sur la table jonchés de céréales de verres de jus d'orange à moitié plein et de tâches de lait. Il attrapa une boîte de céréale et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Il en ressorti une poignée de céréales qu'il englouti en une seule fois et se leva pour attirer l'attention des enfants.

-Tout le monde m'écoute, vous allez aller vous laver chacun votre tour et...

-Nooon ! Le coupa Thor en agrippant le dossier de son fauteuil.

Clint haussa les sourcils.

-Tu pourra y aller en dernier si tu veux...donc je disais : vous allez prendre votre douche et après on établira un programme de la journée c'est bien compris ?

-Je vais prendre ma douche en première ! S'écria Natasha en sautant agilement de son siège pour filer vers l'autre pièce sans se retourner.

D'après ce qu'il savait, Clint venait d'assister à un incroyable cliché sur la propreté fille/garçon à l'âge de cinq ans et une demi heure plus tard le cliché était toujours enfermé dans la salle de bain en train de chanter une comptine aux paroles incompréhensibles.

-Bon Natasha ! S'exclama-t-il en frappant au panneau coulissant.

-Non ! Cria-t-elle.

-Tu te dépêche, tout le monde veut de l'eau chaude pour se laver.

-Monsieur, sachant que la réserve d'eau est directement connectée à...

-Jarvis ne lui donnez pas raison, prévint-il

-Loin de moi cette idée monsieur, répondit sagement la voix de synthèse.

-Natasha...menaça Clint.

-C'est bon ! Pépia-t-elle en faisant brutalement glisser le panneau.

Elle se faufila entre les jambe de Clint et se posta derrière lui les mains sur les hanches, ses cheveux humides commençant déjà à former de belles boucles rousses.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Maintenant Bruce va prendre sa douche et toi tu vas gentiment t'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

Le petit garçon qui venait t'entendre son prénom arriva en trottinant, il passa devant Clint et ferma précautionneusement le panneau coulissant.

-Non. Répondit Natasha.

Était-ce par esprit de contradiction qu'elle se sentait obligée de répondre négativement au trois quarts des injonctions de Clint ou bien ne se rendait-elle pas compte à quel point c'était irritant pour lui d'essuyer un refus obstiné chaque fois qu'il demandait quelque chose gentiment ?

-Pourquoi non ? Demanda-t-il patiemment.

-J'en ai marre d'être assise dans un fauteuil, je veux faire autre chose.

-Tu peux restez debout si tu veux...

-Non.

-Tu veux quoi alors ?

-Je veux sortir.

-Ça ce n'est pas possible.

-Si c'est possible et même que je sais qu'il faut prendre la boîte avec les portes métalliques parce que c'est comme ça que tu es sorti toi hier.

-Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir, reformula-t-il

-Si !

-Non.

-Siiiiiiii ! Chouina-t-elle.

Elle fit la moue et croisa les bras pour montrer son mécontentement, Clint ne se laissa pas impressionner, il n'allait tout de même pas faillir devant une enfant de cinq ans. Voyant que sa technique ne marchait pas, Natasha adopta une autre tactique.

-Si c'est ça je respire plus jusqu'à ce que tu dises oui.

-C'est toi qui voit ! S'esclaffa Clint.

Elle repoussa ses cheveux roux et inspira un grande lampée d'air et ferma hermétiquement la bouche.

-Ça ne servira à rien Natasha, la prévint Clint en secouant la tête.

Il attendit quelques secondes qu'elle inspire à nouveau et vit avec horreur son visage prendre une teinte rouge, il écarquilla les yeux, _ne me dites pas qu'elle va réellement rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que je dise oui._

-Natasha ! Menaça-t-il. (Les yeux fixé sur lui elle secoua la tête) Natasha ça suffit ! (il s'avança vers elle et s'accroupit tandis que son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge) Natasha c'est bon je vais trouver une solution, on va faire comme si on sortait sans sortir et on trouvera un jeu ! (elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête obstinément) Je jouerai avec vous on fera un colin-maillard ou une balle au prisonnier ou n'importe quoi du moment que tu te remets à respirer ! Implora-t-il.

Natasha expira bruyamment se remit à respirer normalement au grand soulagement de l'archer.

-On jouera à cache cache ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

-Oui si tu veux ! Accepta-t-il immédiatement.

-OUAIS ! S'écria Natasha en se précipitant dans ses bras.

Déséquilibré par l'assaut soudain de la petite fille il bascula brutalement en arrière ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de la rousse.

Quatre minis Avengers et un adulte douchés plus tard, Clint regrettait amèrement d'avoir cédé au chantage de la petite fille. Il avait pris une douche rapide en prenant à peine le temps de se sécher et en enfilant les vêtements qu'il portait depuis la veille, le tout en quatrième vitesse et en souhaitant très fort que les Avengers n'aient pas profité de son absence pour créer une catastrophe. A présent il jouait avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme à cache cache et, si dénicher ses quatre camarades était relativement simple, débusquer Natasha l'était nettement moins. A présent il commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas abandonner la rousse au fond de la cachette qu'elle s'était trouvée et attendre patiemment qu'elle ait assez faim pour venir se nourrir et sortir de son repaire. Il se tourna vers les super-héros qu'il avait déjà trouvé.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne savez pas où elle se cache ? Interrogea-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas censé être un super-espion ou un truc dans le genre ? Demanda Tony avec un sourire malicieux.

-Où est ce que tu as vu ça toi ? Répliqua Clint étonné.

Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait encore entendu aucun des mini Avengers évoquer quoi que ce soit qui puisse laisser douter qu'ils se souvenaient de leur vie d'adulte, à part leur nom, il n'avait donner aucun indice sur ce dont ils se souvenaient et ce qu'ils avaient oublié.

-On est au dernier étage d'une tour high-tech tu parle à une intelligence artificielle qui laisse sous-entendre que tu as des agents sous tes ordres et tu nous regarde comme si on était des cibles ambulantes. (Hawkeye haussa un sourcil) J'en déduis que tu es sois un super-commandant d'une organisation secrète, soit un super-espion mais comme tu ne donne pas vraiment l'impression d'être doué pour le commandement (l'archer se renfrogna) je pense que tu es un super-espion.

Tony avait prononcé sa tirade le menton haut avec un l'air de supériorité inimitable de sa forme adulte.

-Oh, très impressionnant monsieur le petit génie et tu ne pourrais pas nous déduire où se trouve Natasha par hasard.

-Non.

_Cette manie qu'ils ont de répondre simplement non à tous mes ordres commence sérieusement à m'exaspérer. _Tony secoua la tête d'un air affligé comme si Clint cherchait un objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains et se détourna. Thor pouffa.

-Ça te fait rire toi ?

Thor lui tira la langue et s'enfuit en direction de la cuisine.

-Si tu ne la trouve pas tu vas avoir un gage ! Cria-t-il.

-Certainement pas. Marmonna Clint. Tu ne saurais pas où elle se trouve, Bruce ? Ajouta-t-il plus haut.

-Je n'ai pas vu où elle était allée se cacher, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Steve ?

-Je ne trahirais pas Tasha ! S'écria-t-il en bombant son petit torse.

-Très bien faites comme vous le sentez, personne ne veux m'aider, c'est parfait, je suis le plus heureux des super-espions, grommela l'archer.

Il se tourna pour embrasser la pièce du regard, les mains sur les hanches, passant en revue toutes les possibilités de cachettes qui s'offraient à la petite fille. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le dernier étage, Jarvis l'aurait immédiatement averti s'il elle avait ne serait-ce qu'osé appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle se trouvait donc obligatoirement à cet étage. Il y avait quatre pièces différentes, la salle de réunion, la kitchenette, le « petit salon » (que Clint songeait sérieusement à renommer officiellement « appartement privée de Stark ») et la salle de bain reliée aux toilettes par les panneaux coulissants.

Il avait déjà vérifié tous les recoins de la kitchenette, elle ne se trouvait ni sous le plan de travail ni dans aucun des placard. Elle n'était pas non plus dans les toilettes, il pouvait en être sûr. La salle de bain était elle aussi vide, elle ne se cachait ni dans un coin du jacuzzi (_Stark avait-il vraiment besoin d'installer un jacuzzi dans l'étage réserv__é__ aux réunions des Avengers?_), ni du côté douche à l'italienne. Il avait vérifié chacun des endroits stratégiques de la chambre où avaient dormi les Avengers cette nuit là sans trouver la moindre trace de Natasha et la salle de réunion était vide. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule possibilité : la petite fille le baladait depuis le début de la partie. Elle avait sûrement dû changer de place chaque fois qu'il avait eu le dos tourné pour lui donner l'illusion qu'elle s'était volatilisé. Il fronça les sourcils. _Très bien petite maligne à nous deux._

Il marcha avec le moins de discrétion possible jusqu'à la kitchenette pour lui faire penser qu'il passait en revu les endroits où elle aurait pu se cacher. Elle n'était pas dans la salle de réunion, puisque c'était le dernier endroit qu'il avait vérifié, ni dans la kitchenette puisque lui même si trouvait actuellement, elle était donc obligatoirement dans la partie de l'étage où se trouvait la salle de bain et la chambre. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, il n'avait plus qu'à faire semblant d'aller vérifier la salle de bain et elle sortirait de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de réunion. Frappant du poing dans sa paume il fit volte face et mit son plan à exécution.

Comme prévu, Natasha quitta sa cachette lorsqu'il se fut assez avancer vers la salle de bain et il se retourna triomphant en la pointant du doigt.

-AH AH ! Je t'ai eu ! S'exclama-t-il victorieux.

-NON ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix criarde en se précipitant dans l'autre pièce.

-Hep hep ! Tu triche, reviens ici !

Il se lança à sa poursuite avec la vague impression que son plan n'allait finalement pas se dérouler aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Sa vague impression se révéla être juste lorsqu'il franchit la porte séparant les deux pièces et se prit les pieds dans...dans quoi d'ailleurs ? Il fit une roulade avant et se redressa fièrement avant de jeter un coup d'œil et de découvrir dans quel lamentable piège il était tomber : une bande de ruban adhésif collé en travers la porte. À peine avait-il localisé l'origine du problème qu'il entendit un cri de guerre bestial (100 % Thor) et sentit ce qu'il identifiait comme un dieu nordique format pocket lancé à pleine vitesse lui percuter les genoux. Il bascula en avant en lâchant un pitoyable « wow ». Pour combler son malheur, le jeune Asgardien sauta à pied sur son dos en criant ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un « VICTOIRE ! ».

_ Génial._

La petite rousse apparut dans son champ de vision et lui tira la langue.

-Thor, pourrais-tu descendre de mon dos s'il te plaît.

-Non !

_Encore un non. __J__e vais entamer une collection._

_-_Très bien, et si je te dis qu'il est bientôt midi et que si tu ne descend pas de mon dos je ne pourrais pas préparer les pâtes à la bolognaise.

-Je veux maaaaaaaaaaanger ! Hurla Thor en lui donnant involontairement un coup de pied dans la nuque.

Clint encaissa le coup et vit du coin de l'œil Natasha rejoindre Steve et Bruce tandis que Tony farfouillait dans les poches qu'il avait apporté la veille.

-Si tu veux manger il faut d'abord que tu me libère...

-Non ! Tu es mon prisonnier pour toujours !

-D'accord alors on pourrait envisager que tu me fasse une remise de peine.

-Arrête de parler ! En plus tu dis des trucs bizarres !

-Ou alors, je peux continuer à être ton prisonnier mais en préparant la cuisine... ? Négocia Clint.

Il laissa le temps à Thor de réfléchir et sentit le petit garçon descendre de son dos (en lui donnant un second coup de pied dans la nuque).

-Va préparer la cuisine prisonnier ! Ordonna-t-il en pointant le bout de la pièce du doigt.

-Très bien, très bien.

Il remarqua au passage que Bruce et Tony était de nouveau aussi à la table de réunion face à leur télévision improvisé, Natasha et Steve courait dans la pièce en sautant de fauteuil en fauteuil, Steve venait de toucher le dos de Natasha et la petite s'était retourner en riant et en se mettant à la poursuite du petit soldat, la main tendue _Que faut-il pour les épuiser ? Même une armée de démons sous les __ordres__ de Loki se laisserait plus facilement vaincre. _Il se pencha pour attraper une boîte de conserve dans les sacs en plastiques, il n'avait jamais été un très bon cuisiner, il savait se débrouiller pour ne pas mourir d'inanition bien entendu mais il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à cuisiner entièrement ses plats en prenant des aliments au plus proche de leur état naturel. Pour lui les petits pois poussaient dans des boîtes de conserve et la sauce tomate se faisait à partir de pot avec l'inscription « sauce tomate » et c'était la même chose pour se qui concernait les pâtes à la bolognaise.

Tandis qu'il versait les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante en suivant bien les indications pour ne pas se retrouver responsable de l'explosion de la tour Avengers, il chargea Thor de secouer le pot de sauce bolognaise afin que les boulettes se mélangent à la sauce tomate.

-A taaaable ! Cria Thor lorsque Clint eut finit d'égoutter les pâtes du mieux qu'il pouvait sans passoire (_parce que, bien évidemment, quand on __a__ un jacuzzi à côté de sa salle de réunion, c'est __une__ honte d'avoir une passoire dans sa cuisine_).

Le petit blond au cheveux mis long saisit six assiettes à dessert (_puisque non content de ne pas avoir de passoire, Stark ne s'__est__ pas non plus munis d'assiettes de tailles normale__s.__I__l va falloir que j'ai une conversation avec lui lorsqu'il aura retrouver son âge adulte_) et les porta jusqu'à la table. Clint se demanda si le dieu possédait aussi le pouvoir de courir avec un pile d'assiettes en équilibre précaire dans les mains sans en faire tomber une seule et apporta la casserole de pâtes.

A présent, tous assis autour de la table ronde, devant l'écran allumé sur leur chaîne de dessins-animés préférée les cinq minis-super-héros et le super-héro adulte savouraient les pâtes bolo qui à la grande satisfaction de Clint n'étaient pas si mauvaises que cela.


End file.
